


明天不要赖床，baby

by Glasshouse26



Category: hl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: 你得到他一秒





	明天不要赖床，baby

“趴好。”

刘昊然使用的是最简短的句式，声音也很冷静，这两点足够让吴磊推断出他在生气。哪怕他现在被刘昊然操得像一滩水——这场性爱持续的时间比以往每一次都要长，也许有点太长了，长到超出了他的承受范围。他已经射了两次，那根捅着他的东西却仍然粗硬而坚挺，这会儿他被摆成一个前所未有的羞耻的姿势——在此之前刘昊然已经换了好几种姿势翻来覆去地弄他，男人的体质柔韧度毕竟有限，腿被刘昊然握在手里压上自己的肩膀的时候他发誓他听见了自己的身体发出的抗议声，但刘昊然置若罔闻——或者是因为那声响被淹没在了从他身体里发出的另一种更清晰也更耻辱的声音中。他黏黏糊糊地呻吟，狮子藏起爪子以后就像只拿自己的脑袋去蹭主人手心的讨好又乖顺的家猫，往日这种类似撒娇的行为总会奏效，但今天却不再管用了。  
刘昊然把自己的东西抽出来，近乎粗暴地把他翻了个身又按下去，腰塌下去，屁股抬起来，吴磊知道自己流了好多水，不知道是先前用上的被他的体温融化了的润滑剂——不是什么正经的润滑剂，他下午参加活动品牌送的乳液——还是他被操熟以后分泌出的前列腺液，从那个因为过度使用暂时无法合拢的穴口流出来，混着腿跟上他自己的精液往下流，让他有种失禁的错觉，还让他觉得自己像只发情的雌兽，这些错觉让他控制不住地发抖。润滑乳液的花香，体液和性爱腥膻的味道，还有刘昊然身上的香水味——刘昊然就在他身后居高临下地看着这一切——他伸手揉了一把他腿根落下的粘稠液体，然后几乎是带着恶意地把它们抹在吴磊紧致又挺翘的臀肉上，完了还嫌不够似的，又在他臀上不轻不重地拍了两下，“趴好，”他用最简短的句式，声音没有什么温度，如果忽略其中那一丝隐约的粗喘，他四平八稳地就像在开记者招待会，还是频频被问到不愿意回答的问题耐心全失的那一种。混着那些淫靡又湿滑的液体，刘昊然的进入通畅无阻，一气捅进了很深的地方，他连那种带点刻意的，小动物一样的悲鸣都发不出来了，更不要说求饶，只在被进入的那一瞬间睁圆了湿漉漉的眼睛，像一尾失水的鱼。  
他本不是用来容纳另一个男性的生殖器官的甬道被操成阴茎的形状，像避孕套之外的又一层套子，无视它主人的意愿紧紧地咬着刘昊然那二两肉不放，他的脑子也好像被操成了一团浆糊，除了边睁大眼睛流泪边张大嘴像条鱼那样呼吸以外再也给不出别的反应，这一切都太过头了，他迷蒙中甚至情不自禁地抬手摸了摸自己一片平坦的小腹，疑心那里也拓出了一个凸起的形状。刘昊然是大海，他是一页扁舟，如果暴风雨真的来了，一条小船除了被风浪掀翻，被汪洋吞没，还有别的出路吗？  
但即便是这样，他还是能意识到刘昊然在生气。  
平时刘昊然也喜欢在床上欺负他，看他流眼泪，听他上一秒咋咋唬唬地骂操你妈下一秒哼哼唧唧叫得像只被拔了爪子的猫。但那更多时候是一种非恶意的逗弄，比如那些羞耻的爱抚和亲吻，还总爱说些荤话来逗他，“磊磊心里也很喜欢吧，每次听到我这么说的时候下面紧得都快把我咬断了”——他也只有这种时候叫他磊磊。因此他知道，刘昊然像这样一言不发的时候才最恐怖。  
这一回刘昊然终于射了，吴磊射出来的东西已经很稀薄，刘昊然从他体内撤出以后他维持着那个羞耻的姿势瘫倒在床上，任由更多的液体蜿蜒着从他的腿根流下，全身上下都泛着浓艳的粉红色，眼睫毛湿漉漉地糊成一团，瞳孔却是失焦的，整个像只被玩坏了的赤裸的洋娃娃。他脑海深处，很深很深的深处，有个声音让他应该要问清楚刘昊然怒火的由头，为什么呢？他想，刘昊然在生气，可是为什么呢——刘昊然这种平时都笑眯眯的人发怒才是最恐怖的，不像他，他就只是纸老虎而已——但他连抬一下手指的力气都没有了。  
刘昊然把用过的避孕套打了个结丢进床边的垃圾桶里，伸出手臂从背后把吴磊架起来，他以为自己要像往常一样被抱去清理的时候，猝不及防地被人掐着腰往下用力一按，整个人被严丝合缝地钉在了那根丝毫没见软的东西上，吴磊难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，身后的人却已经毫不怜惜地扶着他的腰动作了起来，一下又一下地从下向上顶，连最后一层阻碍都没有了，被折磨了一晚上脆弱敏感的内壁用从未有过的方式清晰而直观地感受着那根器官，那东西太大了，太硬了，也太深了，刘昊然顶得他五脏六腑都错了位，他被顶得想吐，肠道好像要被顶穿了，一直顶上喉咙，顶到泪腺，不然该怎么解释他现在哭得像个坏掉了的水龙头？  
那双禁锢着他的手臂力气惊人的大，刘昊然最近是不是为了新戏在健身，不然又要怎么解释他被钉在他怀里，竟然毫无反抗之力？他的手徒劳地按在刘昊然的手臂上，他想让他松开他，他想要逃跑，但是他压根做不到——他终于觉得害怕了，甚至是绝望，刘昊然疯了，他想，明天的热搜头条应该就是他的死讯，死于——死于性交。  
他哼哼唧唧地不知道自己说了些什么，昊然哥哥老公全求了一遍，“真的不行了”“要坏了”“真的，真的会死的，”他说最后这一句的时候眼神惊恐又空茫，慌乱无措的样子好像是被他陡然间操回了十六岁。他想到吴磊那张剧照，十六岁，侧着脸躺在吊床上，裸着上身。他不知道自己有让人发疯的能力吧——不是用他那些自以为高明的，幼稚的挑衅。可是怎么办呢？吴磊不是自己的。  
“不会坏的，”刘昊然终于说了今晚以来的第二句话，说着像是诱哄般的内容，声音还是冷的，因此更让人觉得不寒而栗，“你看，你下面还是咬我咬得紧紧的，一点没松，怎么会坏呢？”吴磊脸上不知道是汗是泪还是无意识留下的诞液，整张脸和一塌糊涂的下身一样都是水淋淋的一片，他连哭的力气都没有了，看起来可怜得要命，真的就好像要被操死了一样。“磊磊被我操得好好看。”他说，还是那把阴恻恻的，不辨喜怒的声音，像某种冰凉的金属，“看起来好可怜。”

他最后也没有拔出来，手把着吴磊的大腿，抵在从未有人造访的深处酣畅淋漓地释放。他射得很多，微凉的液体满满地堵在他的体内，还有些从他们交合的地方溢了出来。刘昊然亲他的脖子，拿虎牙去咬他早就红肿胀大的乳尖，最后还是掰过他的脸，去和那双湿淋淋的嘴唇接吻。平日里和他针锋相对的人像个没有生气的玩偶，不哭不闹地任他为所欲为，最终陷入昏迷之前他听见刘昊然叹了口气，那声音好像在喃喃着什么，“只有我能……只有我看见。”这话里有种阴沉又暴戾的占有欲，如果他此刻清醒一些，也许会觉得害怕，然而他只是乖顺地任刘昊然亲吻，失去力气的手指无意识地摩挲着刘昊然背上新鲜的抓痕。刘昊然明天还要拍杂志，裸半身那种。但是，管他呢。刘昊然咬他脖子的时候也半点没嘴软。  
但他们明明不是——明明全然不该是这样。

刘昊然的声音几乎可以说是充满柔情的，“把你操死不好吗？我多想就这样把你操死呀。”


End file.
